A fuel injector that includes an electromagnetic actuating element having a magnetic coil, an inner pole and an external magnetic circuit component and a movable valve closing body that interacts with a valve seat assigned to a valve seat body is already described in German Published Patent Application No. 199 00 405. The valve seat body and the inner pole are situated in an internal opening of a thin-walled valve sleeve, and the magnetic coil and the external magnetic circuit component are situated on the outer circumference of the valve sleeve. For the attachment of the individual components in and on the valve sleeve, the magnetic circuit component designed in the form of a pot magnet is first slipped onto the valve sleeve; the valve seat body is then pressed into the internal opening of the valve sleeve so that solely the pressing-in of the valve seat body creates a fixed connection between the valve sleeve and the magnetic circuit component. After an axially movable valve needle is installed in the valve sleeve, the inner pole is affixed by pressing it into the valve sleeve. When the magnetic circuit component is pressed onto the valve sleeve, there is a great risk that the compression joint might release solely due to the pressing-in of the valve seat body. Pressing the inner pole into the valve sleeve causes undesired cold welds in the compression area.